"A Little Superstitious"
SCENE 1 (FOREST) AMELIA: (MAKES HER WAY TO TERRI) What is it? TERRI: It's happening...the Eclipse, and you know what you must do. AMELIA: Terri... TERRI: No Amelia we knew that this was going to happen sooner or later, now are you going to kill Symone or what? AMELIA: I can't kill her, I'm her Godmother. TERRI: If you don't kill her I will, because you know the dangers of having her in this town. AMELIA: I know I'll do it. TERRI: Good (WALKS OFF) Call Jared. AMELIA: Okay...I'm sorry Symone. SCENE 2 (SYMONE WAKES UP IN A SMALL ROOM) SYMONE: What? Where am I? MILES: Don't worry you're safe...for now! SYMONE: Miles? Why did you bring me here? MILES: Because I'm tired of the lies...Ethan is a vampire and I know it...now I need you here for ransom. SYMONE: And what are you going to do? MILES: You see I'm going to kill Ethan SYMONE: You don't stand a chance! MILES: Oh really this stake says other wise...and plus I have you, you can help me. SYMONE: I'm thirsty... Can I get a glass of water? MILES: Sure why not...(GIVES HER A GLASS) here you go. SYMONE: Thank you! (SHE DRINKS FROM THE GLASS AND THEN BREAKS IT ON THE FLOOR) MILES: Why did you do that? SYMONE: I don't want to hurt you, but you give me no choice! (SHE TROWS A PIECE OF GLASS AND CUTS MILES' HAND. AS A FEW DROPS OF BLOOD FALL THEY TOUCH SYMONE'S SKIN.) SYMONE: Now, I have your blood, so I'd be extra nice to me right now! MILES: I didn't think you were going to be such a problem... SYMONE: Let me go! (SYMONE CHANTS AS MILES FALLS DOWN IN PAIN) SYMONE: Exavara sangre! Petra sangre! Exavara sangre! SYMONE: Your blood is turning in to sand! I imagine it has to be very painful... SCENE 3 (KRISTIN'S ROOM) LAURIE: Kristin sweety...you look terrible KRISTIN: It's nonthing mom really LAURIE: Kristin I know when my daughter is lying to me KRISTIN: Mom, me and Ethan we're not doing so well LAURIE: Oh sweety what happened? KRISTIN: Nothing it's just a long story. LAURIE: Well sometimes when you love someone you have to fight for them...by the way Symone had called yesterday KRISTIN: I haven't talked to her yet (LAURIE LEAVES) KRISTIN: Yeah Symone it's me Kristin...just returning your call...I haven't seen you in a while. (KRISTIN STANDS UP AND GOES TO THE WINDOW) SCENE 4 (PROUDMORE HOUSE) ELLIE: So...have you figured out how you are going to apologize to Kristin? ETHAN: Why should I? ELLIE: Because she's really in bad shape and she needs you. ETHAN: She doesen't... Humans get past a crysis easier than us... ELLIE: Ok fine, but I still believe you were wrong in all this. (HEAD BURNS) Did you feel that? ETHAN: No... What? ELLIE: It's like a pain, and it's like Symone's doing it! ETHAN: Clear your mind! Want a drink? ELLIE: YEAH...(CLEARS MIND)...What is it, Symone? (COMES BACK AND IS PEACEFUL) ELLIE: Alright another problem ETHAN: What is it? ELLIE: It's Symone, Miles has her...Symone doesn't know how to get out of the house. ETHAN: What should you do? ELLIE: Well for starters we're going to go get her...but I have no clue where she is. ETHAN: Maybe i can help! I know where Miles lives.. ELLIE: Alright let's go! SCENE 5 (IN FRONT OF MILES' HOUSE) ELLIE: You sure he would bring her here? ETHAN: Where else would he go? ELLIE: I mean I'm not sure?...wait someone's coming! (SPEEDS BEHIND A SHED). (JARED GETS OUT OF HIS CAR.) ELLIE: It's the mayor, what's he doing here? ETHAN: I have no idea.. ELLIE: Well let's ask him (SPEEDS OVER TO HIM) Hi... JARED: Hello...Ellie (STABS HER WITH VERVAIN AND ELLIE GOES DOWN) (ETHAN TRIES TO RUN AWAY, BUT IS SHOT WITH WOODEN BULLETS) JARED: This is going to be fun! (TERRI'S DEPUTIES DRAG ETHAN AND ELLIE'S BODIES INTO THE HOUSE). SCENE 6 (ALEXANDRA AND CHASE TALK. THEY ARE IN A CAFE IN GEORGIA.) ALEXANDRA: Does it hurt anymore? CHASE: No, thank you for the ring! ALEXANDRA: It was quite a trip, wasn't it? CHASE: It was nice! I realy like you! ALEXANDRA: Well that's some good news... (LAUGHS) Let's get moving! SCENE 7 (ARON WAKES UP IN THE WOODS) ARON: What the hell is happening to me? (ARON GETS UP BUT THEN NOTICES A WHITE SLIP OF PAPER) ARON: What is this? (GRABS THE PAPER AND OPENS IT UP) (PAPER: On this paper is two things you must know, one you already know you are werewolf, and the other is that you turn only on full moons, you went through your first transformation, but remember there is always a mess to clean up). ARON: (ARON TURNS AROUND AND NOTICES TWO DEAD BODIES) ARON: Oh my God! SCENE 8 KRISTIN: (IS HER BED TRYING TO GO TO SLEEP, BUT THEN REMEBERS ONE OF SYMONE'S PREMONITIONS) Miles... KRISTIN: (GRABS HER PHONE AND NOTICES SHE HAS ONE MISSED MESSAGE) MESSAGE: Come 2 Miles house...get Ethan! KRISTIN: Oh my God...(RUNS OUT OF THE ROOM AND HOUSE). SCENE 9 (AMELIA, JARED, & TERRI SURROUND A CAGE WITH SYMONE LOCKED INSIDE) SYMONE: What is this all about? JARED: Trust me dear the less you know, the better. SYMONE: Where are you keeping Ethan and Ellie? JARED: Don't worry their safe... (A ROOM IS SHOWN WITH ETHAN AND ELLIE INSIDE) ELLIE: Ethan wake up! (ETHAN BREATHES DEEPLY AND WAKES UP) ETHAN: What the ...? Where are we? ELLIE: It looks like a basement or something!...Symone! We have to save her. ETHAN: How? I feel like my head is bumping... ELLIE: Have you have swam in vervain before? ETHAN: No! I hate being weak... ELLIE: Well that's what's going to happen, because there are booby traps everywhere in here! (A WINDOW SHATTERS IN PIECES AND CHASE SPEEDS INTO THE ROOM) CHASE: Anyone needs saving? ELLIE: Thank God... ETHAN: How did you.. KRISTIN: I called them...I couldn't get in touch with you or Ellie. ETHAN: Kristin! Your here? KRISTIN: I came because you guys have put your lives in danger for me...so I'd return the favor. (ALEXANDRA WALKS IN THE ROOM WITH SYMONE BY HER SIDE) ALEXANDRA: Are you two okay? ELLIE: Yeah...wait, how did you guys get Symone? SYMONE: They had to kill Jared...Terri got away, but I-I killed Amelia. KRISTIN: What? Are you mental? SYMONE: It was out of self-defense!...she was going to kill me! ELLIE: Look right now I don't care who killed who, the next time I see that Sheriff she's dead. ETHAN: We shouldn't just kill everyone who crosses our paths... SYMONE: Right, for now let's just get out of here! (THEY EXIT THE ROOM. AS THEY GET OUT OF THE HOUSE, ELLIE NOTICES THE TWO DEAD BODIES IN THE LOBY.) ELLIE: This was quite a party... Too bad we missed it! SCENE 10 (PROUDMORE HOUSE) KRISTIN: Ethan, wait! ETHAN: Could we just spare the talking? I'm sorry for what I did! I do! I love you! KRISTIN: I love you too...and you're right, from now on I will try to be helpful. ETHAN: All I want is to keep you safe... KRISTIN: Thank you for that...by the way this time I saved you! (THEY KISS) ETHAN: We should do that more often... but now everyone is waiting for us... (THEY GO BACK TO THE LIVING ROOM) ELLIE: (TOUCHES HER ARM) Well, I think I need a bandage! SYMONE: Let me see your arm, Ellie? What did you do it looks like you burned yourself. ALEXANDRA: Can't you just heal it, Ellie? ELLIE: I know that I was being sarcastic, but it isn't healing. CHASE: Ethan, do you think we can have a talk? ETHAN: Yeah, sure... (THEY GO IN THE OTHER ROOM) ETHAN: What is this about? CHASE: I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being such a jerk with you and all that stuff i did... ETHAN: It's ok! It's a part of us, men, to be jerks sometimes...(LAUGHS) CHASE: So... ETHAN: I trust by now we can be friends! (CHASE SMILES) ETHAN: It's called trust, and you've earned it! (IN THE OTHER ROOM) ELLIE: It hurts! Like hell! SYMONE: Let me...oh no, I can't believe this...it's happening. KRISTIN: What's happening? SYMONE: Basically when two witches perform a spell, it stays as long as both witches are living, since Amelia is gone...when we broke the curse on the crystal to help Ellie... ALEXANDRA: Maybe a blood exchange can help you heal... Drink mine! ELLIE: You are helping... me? ALEXANDRA: Why not? (ELLIE DRINKS) SYMONE: Wait look she's healing! ALEXANDRA: Just as I expected! It's the Nicolaev Legacy... ELLIE: The what? ALEXANDRA: Basicaly, my great grandmother was a witch, so i have some bound blood in myself... it fuels magic better than normal blood... SYMONE: That's cool. KRISTIN: I better get home, Symone you coming? SYMONE: Sure... (THEY LEAVE) (ELLIE GOES UPSTAIRS AND TAKES OUT A PICTURE OF A MAN) ELLIE: When you come I'll be waiting Johnston!